Tickling Love REWRITTEN!
by digimontklover
Summary: Rewrite of tickling love. Kari and TK are supposed to be studying, but of course, TK doesn't want too! kari is determined to get her work done, but TK just won't allow it. She decides to teach him a lesson; a lesson involving his biggest weakest: Being tickled. Cute, super fluffy 1 shot. TAKARI! I actually can't write a summary right now; I hope/think it's better than the summary
1. Real Story!

Love by Tickling (Rewrite of tickling love!)

A/N: Hey Takari lovers! This is my first finished, and real digimon fic! This is a rewrite of my old story Tickling love; which was like 2 sentences. They was something wrong with the other file, and I was having a hard time deleting it. Now I can, and I've decided to rewrite it and lost it. It's just a cute, fluffy one fic! Hope you guys like it, review review review! OH, and go check out my other stories please! I would greatly appreciate it! Enjoyyy reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews mean the world to me :) thanks so much!

TK and Kari sat on the floor in Kari's room. They had just returned from a long, hard, and tiring day at school, yet still couldn't get away from from this torture; they had a heavy load of homework that needed to be done by tomorrow.

"Do they hate us?" TK questioned, sighing at the pile of work sitting in front of him.

"Debatable." Kari responded, writing the heading on her math homework and flipping to the correct text book page.

"Sheesh, we're only freshman... They're supposed to nail us in junior year."

"Hey, we took honors. They warned us; if we take honors, our work load will increase majorly."

"I didn't know they meant THIS much."

"Oh hush, we need to start our work."

"But I don't want tooooo." TK whined.

"If I get you food, will you shut up?" Kari coaxed. She really needed to get her work done. But at the same time, she was enjoying this. She didn't initially think she would actually get work done when she agreed to come over."

"Yes, please." TK answered in his 5 year old voice.

Kari chuckled and threw a pillow at him before exiting her room and down to the kitchen. TK smiled, she was just too sweet. It was one of the things that he loved about her; no he didn't love her! She was his best friend. He shook his head and stood up. He looked around her room; mostly at the photos. She was just so beautiful; I mean friends can think their friends are good looking right? There's nothing wrong with that. He shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts of Kari. He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I'm back. I brought us some nachos and soda. I know it your fav."

"Thanks Karebare." TK said with a smirk.

"No problem Teddy." Kari shot back. His name didn't fit as well, but she couldn't think of anything better.

They both sat down and started their homework. After about 20 minutes, TK interrupted her concentration again.

"Math is soooooooo boring."

"Just do it. Mr. Katya will kill us if we don't do it."

"But it's sooo boring Kar, I'm gonna die from boredom."

"Fine, don't do it. We'll see what happens tomorrow."

"Fine." TK whined. He stuck his lip out and his face turned into a pout. Kari chuckled, he just looked so cute. Wait cute?! Nono, they were best friends. He wasn't cute... More funny! Right!?

Kari continued with her work, but could feel his eyes glued onto her. He would occasionally take huge, obnoxious sighs, making Kari lose concentration.

"TK, cut it out."

"Cut what out he asked innocently?"

"You know. Just stop."

She went back to work, noticing TK had stopped. She was midway through another algebra problem when she heard TK start up again.

"Ok, that's it!" Kari yelled pouncing him. She successfully pinned him down against the floor. She was unbelievably strong for being so small. She thanked her brother for this. They use to wrestle over the tv remote all the time.

"Woah little lady! So, you've got me pinned, what are ya gonna do now?" TK said with a cocky grin, thinking she had ran out of ideas.

"Oh, you are to blonde sometimes, TK. I wouldn't tackle you without a plan. We've been friends for over 10 years. I know your deepest, darkest secret TK. I know your weakness." She whispered in a ghost like tone.

His eyes budged out of his sockets c trying to squirm out of the young girls

grip, but nothing availed.

"Your attempts are futile, Takeru Takashi."

"Kari, don't-"

But it was too late, her assault had already begun. Her fingers dug into his vulnerable sides, producing high pitched laughter from the boy.

TK was extremely ticklish. More than any guy should ever be. He had been like this ever since he was a child, and too his disappointment, he had never outgrew it. Kari had discovered this at a young age, accidentally poking TK in the ribs and receiving an unexpected reaction. She used this to her advantage and used to tickle him all the time, but as they aged, he thought she had forgotten about this weakness, which he couldn't stand. He had especially hoped she had forgotten about his sweet spot; the place that drive him absolutely wild.

Too be honest, he actually didn't mind when SHE tickled him. No one else though. He often found it a problem on the basketball court, since it was such a physical sport. Almost always a defender had his hand on you, and TK would always slink away with a giggle, leaving the defender with a confused expression. It was quite embarrassing in his opinion, plus it affected his name. But when Kari tickled him, it was like an excuse for him to be unusually close to her. Her hands were all over him; what was wrong with that?! It also reminded him of the fun memories and amazing past they shared; so ticking wasn't always bad.

"KAR-I p-pl-eaaa-se s-s-toop! I c-can't t-take haha i-it! " TK screeched between laughter. But the girl showed no signs of ending her torture.

"I told you to let me study TK. Isn't this better than Algebra?!" Kari answered with a wicked grin. She was enjoying this a little to much. she was loved seeing him like this, and well, he had developed a nice body forBasketball. Her fingers scribbled across his toned abs, a slight smile of pleasure creeping onto her face.

"PLEASEE! Haha m-merc-cy! I-I b-be-g of yo-ou!" He squealed like a young girl. This is what tickling did to him; he became a useless heap of laughter and a little girl.

"Hmm... Nope!" she laughed, switching to his most ticklish spot.

His eyes increased in size even more; if that was possible.

She slowly moved up and down the side of his ribs. He slightly giggled, trying to hold in his laughter as best as he could. More giggles escaped. He was already breaking.

"Common TK, I thought you soul have lasted longer."

She finally inched her fingers up to the place he dreaded most: his sucked in breathe of air, not making a sound.

Without warning, she racked her finger on his underarms. He was in hysterics. It was wayyyy to much for him to handle. He mustered up all the energy he had left, and managed to flip her over. She screamed in surprise. He wasn't able to hold on to tight to her wrists due to become weak from her torturous tickling, and was leaning slightly downwards trying to catch his breath. Their lips were only inches apart, their eyes locked on each other. Neither one of them said a word, before TK leaned down and placed his lips on hers. He was kissing his best friend. He tried to pull away, but he just couldn't! It felt too good. And to his surprise, she kissed back. Their smooch ended, Tk slightly lifted his head, and they stared at each other again. They remained in this position for a while.

"Hi," He whispered with a nervous grin.

"Hey," she replied with a giggle, her cheeks a light pink.

"So... I um, kinda like or well love you." he stated bluntly, red spreading

across his cheeks.

"Well I, um, kinda like, well love you too." Kari stated boldly, a wave of

braveness hitting her. She didn't know what made her say that, but it came out.

"Cool...I'm in love withy best friend."TK stated awkwardly. He mentally smacked

was really bad with this kinda thing. He was the definition of a

hopeless romantic.

Kari giggled at his awkwardness; that was TK for you. But she didn't mind. It was cute in her opinion.

"I am too, TK. By they way, thanks for letting me get no work done, Mr. Katya's gonna kill us. But I guess it was worth it." Kari said with a sweet smile.

TK sheepishly smiled, still lost for words. He wasn't sure when he was gonna be able to speak again.

"Actually, it was definitely worth it. Maybe I should tickle you more often." she giggled, a playful grin forming on her face.

This made TK jump off her, and finally managed to squeak an "AHHHH!" before running out of the room, shortly followed by the young girl, her fingers wiggling. Both laughed playfully as they raced around the house.

There definitely wouldn't be any studying done tonight!

The end! Hope you enjoyed it... So please REVIEW! I would love to see what you think about THIS VERSION. Thanks so much! Reviews get to tickle TK hahahaha :)


	2. Before it was edited

A/N: If you guys were wondering what I was talking about in the previous chapter… here is the unedited messed up version!

Authors not: this is my first real fic! Please review! BTW both kari and tk are 13.

Tk and kari sat around doing their homework.

"Ugh" tk mumbled

"What's wrong " kari asked.

'" I hate algebra" tk screamed.

"let's tka a break" kari offered.

"OK"

" be right back I'll Tk" Kari said and left the room.


End file.
